Protection
by YuryJulian
Summary: Dumbledore belegt Draco mit einem Bann um seine Zauberkräfte einzuschränken und entzieht ihm seiner Familie. Ab jetzt muss er als Muggel unter Muggeln leben.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Alles gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent damit.  
  
Protection  
  
"Hier ist dein Zimmer. Wir wussten ja nicht, wie du es gerne von der Einrichtung her hättest, aber ändern kann man das im nachhinein immer noch. Wir dachten nur, es ist recht groß, hell und du hast deinen eigenen Balkon. So schlecht kann es schon nicht sein.", sagte die brünette Frau. Ihr Lächeln war unsicher.  
  
Der Junge lies einen achtlosen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er ihn betrat. In der Mitte lies er dann seine Tasche sinken. "Ist schon in Ordnung so."  
  
"Gut, dann lass ich dich jetzt erst einmal allein. Das Haus habe ich dir ja im großen und ganzem gezeigt. Ich hoffe du wirst dich bei uns wohl fühlen. Um sieben gibt's Abendessen." Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
VERDAMMT!!!, dachte der Junge. Wie hatte sein Vater dies nur zulassen können. Es war gräßlich. Er würde keinen Tag in dieser Welt überstehen können. Zwar waren die Personen, die jetzt seine Eltern sein sollen Zauberer, aber sie hatten der Magie entsagt. Nichts in diesem Haus würde ihm dabei helfen können wieder er selbst zu werden.  
  
Und das Ministerium? Die wussten wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal von Dumbledores Aktivitäten. Wussten nicht, dass er seine Schüler mit einem Zauberbann belegte, der ihnen die Kräfte nahm und sie anschließend in Muggelfamilien steckte. Veränderte ihr Äußeres soweit, dass man schon sehr genau hinsehen musste um den zu erkennen, wer er einmal war.  
  
Es ist alles zu deinem Schutz hatte er gesagt. Wessen Schutz? Er brauchte keinen Schutz. Schon gar nicht vor seiner Familie! Und wenn sie in die Welt hinausschreien würden, dass Voldemort lebt und die ganzen seltsamen Vorkommnisse und Todesfälle auf sein Konto gehen würden, niemals würden sie es zulassen, dass ihrem Sohn etwas geschehen würde.  
  
Nein, noch verschloss die Welt der Zauberei ihre Augen vor dem Offensichtlichem und dies machte es für Leute wie Dumbledore nur einfacher. Niemand erkannte auch ein Jahr nach Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg seine Existenz an. Das Ministerium weigerte sich immer noch energisch dagegen, den Tod Voldemorts als fiktion anzuerkennen.  
  
Dort war ein Spiegel, doch der Junge in dem Spiegel war nicht er. Dieser Junge sah anders aus. Seine Haare waren hellbraun, die Augen durch den Bann in einem unnatürlichem Dunkelblau, das Gesicht hatte eine ovale Form. Die ehemals spitzen Züge waren verschwunden.  
  
Ein Glück, dass ihn sein Vater so nicht sehen musste. Was würde er nur von ihm denken. Doch warum hatte er Dumbledore gewähren lassen? Was gab es, das es rechtfertigen würde, Draco Malfoy, den jüngsten Sproß einer der reinblütigsten und angesehensten Zaubererfamilien Englands als einen Muggel unter Muggeln leben zu lassen?  
  
To be continue.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Anm: Nun, es ist etwas fad und kurz. Lag allerdings daran, dass ich mitten in der Nacht als mir endlich eingefallen ist, wie ich weitermachen kann, keine Lust hatte wieder aus dem Bett zu kriechen um den PC einzuschalten. ^^  
"Lucius. Lucius?" Sie suchte jetzt schon zum dritten Mal das Haus ab und nirgendwo konnte sie ihren Mann finden. Wo steckte er nur?  
  
Völlig unbeabsichtigt stand Narcissa plötzlich vor der Zimmertür ihres Sohnes. Ihr armer Draco. Wo mochte er nun sein? Ob es ihm gut ging? Dies würden bestimmt die schlimmsten Sommerferien aller Zeiten für ihn.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen umschloss die blonde Frau den Türknauf und drehte ihn langsam um. Nur zögernd schob sie die Tür auf. Draco hatte sich nie groß Mühe gegeben Türen per Hand zu öffnen. Er hatte die seltsame Gabe gewisse Dinge einfach so geschehen zu lassen. Die magischen Kräfte ihn ihm waren einfach stärker, als bei vielen anderen. Als Ursache könnte man wahrscheinlich die Reinheit des Blutes nehmen. Schließlich lässt sich dieses bei den Malfoys mehrere tausend Jahre zurück verfolgen. Ein Umstand auf den die Familie zu recht stolz sein konnte.  
  
Warum ist sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Lucius war hier. Er saß auf Dracos Bett. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Schmerz. Wer hätte das gedacht? Sie hatte ihn noch nie so leidend gesehen. Der kühle, unnahbare Lucius Malfoy konnte auch Gefühle haben. In diesem Moment hatte es den Anschein, als würde ihr Mann mehr leiden als sie die ganzen letzten Tage.  
  
Sie setze sich ans Fußende des Bettes. Lucius haßte es, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam, egal in welcher Stimmung er war. Lange Zeit saßen sie so da. Schweigend. Dann konnte sie nicht mehr. "Lucius, gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit wie wir ihn zurück bekommen können? Dieser Mann ist nur ein Schulleiter. Er hat sich nicht in Belange einzumischen, die ihn nichts angehen."  
  
Als Antwort bekam sie ein verächtliches Auflachen, bevor Lucius mit gequälter Stimme sagte: "Dieser Muggelliebhabende Schuldirektor sollte eigentlich nur Augen für die korrekte Leitung seiner Schule haben. Aber das tut er nicht. Nein, statt dessen nimmt er mir meinen Sohn. Denkt ohne seine hervorragenden Ideen zum Schutz Muggelgeborener würde die Welt der Zauberei zusammenbrechen. Nein, es gibt keine Möglichkeit. Sein Einfluß ist einfach zu groß."  
  
"Und wenn wir den Lord um Hilfe bitten."  
  
Er sah sie an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das wäre nicht sinnvoll. Du weißt, wie sehr ich immer darauf geachtet habe, dass andere mir etwas schulden und nicht umgekehrt. Sollten wir auf ihn zurückgreifen, dann würden wir von ihm abhängig. Er könnte einfach alles von uns verlangen. Unsere Freiheit wäre dahin."  
  
"Aber Draco könnte bei uns sein."  
  
"Nein! Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Draco einer seiner treuesten Untertanen wird und wenn er erst einmal erkannt hat, was für ein magisches Potential in ihm steckt, ihn für seine Zwecke missbrauchen. Ich kann nicht zulassen das auch Draco zu einem Todesser wird. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar besser so. So schwer es mir fällt. Dumbledores Einmischung kann ich nicht akzeptieren, aber die Tatsache meinen Sohn eines Tages auch als Sklave des dunklen Lordes zu sehen ebenfalls nicht."  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, Lucius? Zuerst bist du wütend, weil man dir deinen Sohn genommen hat und dann findest du es doch wieder gut! Ich versteh dich nicht. Ich will meinen Draco wiederhaben. Ihm droht keine Gefahr und Dumbledore hat nicht das Recht einfach so eine Familie ihres Glückes zu berauben." Narcissa war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Die Enttäuschung über Lucius war einfach zu groß. Bisher hatte es nie etwas gegeben, was er nicht rückgängig machen konnte, aber nun.  
  
"Verdammt, ich kann nicht! Dafür müsste ich beweisen kein Todesser zu sein und allen offen zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn verachte. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er mich dann mit einem tödlichen Fluch belegt. Auch du wärst deines Lebens nicht sicher. Was nützen wir Draco, wenn wir tot sind? Voldemort würde nicht nur mich und dich töten, sondern auch Draco, sollte er diesen nicht zu seinem Zweck noch entsprechend missbrauchen." Lucius Malfoys Stimme wurde leiser, eine tiefe Traurigkeit schwang in ihr mit. "So können wir wenigstens sicher sein, dass ihm nichts passiert und auch wir weiterhin ein ruhiges Leben führen."  
  
Darauf konnte Narcissa nicht mehr antworten. Schluchzend verließ sie das Zimmer. Es war zu schmerzhaft. Auch wenn ihr Mann glaubte, Draco würde es gut gehen, dort wo er jetzt war, die Zweifel in ihrem Innern drohten sie zu zerfressen. Ihr Sohn hatte nun keine Möglichkeit sich mit Hilfe der Magie zu wehren. Was würde nur mit ihm geschehen, wenn er in seinem Zustand als Muggel einigen Todessern begegnete. Diese und ähnliche Gedanken raubten ihr noch den Verstand.  
Das Prasseln der Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe hatte irgendwie etwas beruhigendes an sich. Er beobachtete wie die Rinnsale des Wassers ihren Weg nach unten bahnten. Dicke dunkle Wolken hingen am Himmel. Ab und zu erhellte ein Blitz das Firmament, begleitet von unterschiedlich starken Donnerhallen.  
  
David. Pha, was war das nur für ein Name? Konnte sich dieser Zaubererabschaum nicht was besseres einfallen lassen? Das war kein Name von Ehre. Er war lediglich Abfall. Abfall wie alles in diesem Haus. Mittlerweile scheinen seine neuen Eltern begriffen zu haben, das er nicht bereit war sich dieser Situation zu beugen. Ihre anfängliche Freundlichkeit hatte sich bereits gewandelt. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden ihn anschreien. Versuchen ihn herumzukommandieren, weil er nicht wollte wie sie. Sollten sie ruhig. Er würde auch dann nicht auf sie hören. Diese Leute hatten keinen Schneid. Sein Vater war da anders gewesen. Lucius Malfoy kannte Mittel und Wege auch den störrischsten Esel zum gehen zu bewegen. Niemand würde jemals dieses Vorbild ersetzen oder aus seinem Verstand vertreiben können.  
  
David/Draco verbrachte seinen Tag hauptsächlich damit die Hausbesitzer und ihre Diener in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Das einzige was ihm wirklich Freude bereitete. Zumindest hatte man es ihm erspart in einem Loch zu hausen. Dies war nur ein winzig kleiner positiver Punkt. Wäre aber auch ein ziemlicher Skandal. Einen Malfoy wie einen Bettler unterzubringen. Die Villa hier war nicht schlecht und auch das dazugehörige Grundstück nicht, aber es war eben doch nicht Malfoy Manor! Es fehlte einfach die englische Eleganz. Der Stil.  
  
Jason, der Zauberer, der von nun an sein Vater sein sollte, hatte heute versucht ihn aus seiner trübseligen Stimmung zu holen. Der Kerl wollte doch tatsächlich, dass Draco mit ihm zusammen einen Fahrradausflug machen sollte! Solche Dreistigkeit sah man wirklich selten. Niemand würde ihn jemals dazu bringen solch ein Muggelgerät zu besteigen. Als man ihm das Gefährt geben wollte und erklärte, wie man damit umgeht, hatte Draco sich umgedreht und ist wieder ins Haus gegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihm noch die Lüge, von wegen er hätte keine Lust, abgenommen. Doch wie lange würde dies noch so gehen? Eines Tages musst er sich anpassen.  
  
Ach, was! Es waren nur ein paar Wochen. Die Sommerferien vergingen sonst auch immer ziemlich schnell. Das würden sie dieses Mal auch. Einfach als Abenteuerurlaub sehen und nächstes Jahr ist alles wieder beim alten. Nach den Ferien bekam er auch seine Zauberkräfte zurück. Dann würde wieder alles beim Alten sein.  
  
Es klopfte, gleich darauf hin kam sie herein. Ihr Name war Janet. Der paßte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Vollkommen ohne eigenen Charakter und entsprechend anpassungsfähig auf alle Situationen. Eben ein Name wie ihn Leute tragen, die einfach mit allem zufrieden sind. "Ich dachte mir, du würdest dich vielleicht langweilen und habe dir das hier mitgebracht."  
  
Draco/David saß auf den Boden vor der Glastür zum Balkon, den Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt. Sie kam zu ihm, kniete nieder und hielt ihm einen Karton mit einem kitschigen Aufdruck irgendeiner Fantasielandschaft hin. "Das ist ein Puzzle. Damit kann man sich hervorragend die Zeit vertreiben." Sie öffnete die Schachtel und innen konnte er nur lauter Einzelteile sehen. Die spinnen die Muggel! "Man muss die einzelnen Teile so zusammensetzen, das am Ende das Bild auf dem Karton herauskommt. Es braucht ein wenig Geduld, aber mir fällt im Moment nichts besseres ein, was du sonst tun könntest. Da es ja regnet, kannst du auch nicht raus gehen und schwimmen oder etwas anders machen. Ich lass es dir mal hier. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust es auszuprobieren. Wir können dir auch einen Fernseher hier ins Zimmer stellen wenn du willst. Jason und ich haben auch schon darüber gesprochen dir einen Computer zu besorgen. Nach den Dingern sind alle Muggelkinder total verrückt. Du wirst bestimmt ganz schnell lernen damit umzugehen. Nun, ähm..." Sie lächelte ihr typisch unsicheres Lächeln.  
  
"Ich brauche keines dieser Muggeldinger! Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe."  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit nur hier rumsitze und Trübsal blasen. Es wird nichts ändern. Versuch uns wenigstens etwas entgegen zu kommen. Wir geben uns alle Mühe dir das Leben hier leichter zu machen. Jason und ich sind auch Zauberer, wir wissen wie es ist, wenn man von heute auf morgen keine Magie mehr verwenden kann."  
  
"Nein, das wißt ihr nicht. Ihr wißt nicht, was in mir vorgeht. Lass mich allein. Ich brauche kein Mitleid von einem verrückten Mugglliebhaber!"  
  
"Du solltest mit deiner Wortwahl vorsichtiger sein. Noch kannst du dir hier einiges erlauben, aber das wird nicht so bleiben."  
  
Gekränkt verließ sie ihn wieder.  
  
Ein Glück. Er wollte nicht abgelenkt werden. Keine Muggeldinge. Wie konnte man es nur unterhaltsam finden einen Haufen von Einzelteilen zu einem ganzen zusammen zu stecken. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und schon waren alle Teile dort wo sie sein sollten. Diese Muggel waren doch nicht mehr ganz dicht. Verbringen Stunden mit der Knobbelei, wo welches Teil des Ganzen hinkommen könnte. Dann erst der Kasten, den sie Fernseher nennen. Er hatte zehn Minuten damit verbracht sich diese bewegenden Bilder anzusehen. Es erinnerte ihn an die ewig langen Fotoabende, die seine Mutter manchmal veranstaltet hatte, wenn sie in nostalgischen Erinnerungen schwang. Ihr altes Schulbuch konnte er mittlerweile auswendig. Aber schon bald hatte er begriffen, dass Fernsehen keine Fotos waren. Allerdings war dies hier noch dümmer als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Das was er gesehen hatte, war eine Art Talkshow. Muggel saßen sich vor einem Publikum gegenüber und diskutierten ihre privatesten Familienprobleme vor allen Leuten. Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, Dinge, die nur die Malfoys betrafen, auch nur innerhalb des Malfoykreises zu regeln. Dabei hatte sich kein außenstehender Zauberer einzumischen. Aber diese Muggel... Verrückt. Kein Wunder, das Potter und all diese Schlammblüter so durchgeknallt waren. In diesem Umfeld konnte man ja nur bescheuert werden.  
  
Draco/David erhob sich von seinem Aussichtsplatz und kramte in der hinteren Ecke des großen Zimmers nach seinen Schulbüchern. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine der Hausaufgaben für Hogwarts gemacht. Der Moment schien angebracht. So konnte er sich von seinem schlimmen Schicksal ablenken. Bevor er auch nur eines dieser Muggelfreizeitspiele anrührte, würde er lieber zehn Aufsätze mit jeweils fünfzig Seiten für Hogwarts schreiben. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass seine weiteren Ferien auch so aussehen würden. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anm: (erst mal Zettel raus kramt, damit weiß was sagen will) Herzlichen Dank an: Khair_ed_Din, KaoruKenshin und Tsumi. Hab zuerst LA nehmen wollen, aber dann kam Tsumi mit Australien und naja, ich habe ja meine Schwäche für diesen Kontinent. Kenn ich mich einfach besser mit aus und daher lebt Draco jetzt in Australien. Hab da meine Palmen, die Abgeschiedenheit und so ziemlich alles, was ich brauche. Arigato!  
  
Wird jetzt auch besser. Ich denke mal ich habe meinen Fehler erkannt, warum die Story nicht so geworden ist, wie ich sie wollte. War auch kurz davor sie zu löschen, doch mit den nötigen Änderungen die ich vornehmen werde, müsste sie ganz passabel werden. (man merkt, ich habe wieder etwas zeit^^)  
  
Noch was: ich hasse Romanzen! Also, keine Hoffnung auf Muggelliebschaften zwischen unserem guten Aristokraten.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dumbledores Zauber konnte zwar sein Äußeres verändern, nicht aber das dunkle Mal vernichten, dass Draco seit letztem Sommer auf seinem linken Unterarm trug. Voldemort rief in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft seine Jünger zu sich. Die damit verbunden Schmerzen wurden manchmal unerträglich.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch ziemlich genau daran, wie es war, als Lord Voldemort ihm das Mal aufbrannte. Bis zum letzten Sommer war er immer der Meinung gewesen, seinen Vater könnte man mit nichts aus der Reserve locken. Doch wie sehr hatte er sich geirrt. Damals hatte Draco feststellen müssen, dass er selbst die größte Schwäche seines Vaters war.  
  
Voldemort tauchte am frühen Abend im unteren Salon der Malfoys auf. Anscheinend wusste Lucius weshalb er da war, denn er versuchte durch Zureden, den dunklen Lord wieder zum gehen zu zwingen. Draco kam gerade in diesem Moment von seinem Zimmer herunter, um zu sehen, weshalb so ein Krach im Haus war. Als er am unteren Treppenabsatz ankam hörte er wie sein Vater Voldemort sagte, dass es zu früh sei. Er solle doch noch etwas warten. Der ungebetene Besucher hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn. Mittels des Cruciatus- Fluchs entledigte er sich Lucius Malfoy. Dracos Vater brach augenblicklich unter starken Schmerzen zusammen.  
  
Seine Mutter schrie auf. Tränen rannen ihr in einem unaufhörlichen Strom die Wangen hinunter. Sie lief zu seinem Vater, der immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Fluches am Boden gekrümmt dalag, der Körper zuckte unentwegt. Währenddessen kam der dunkle Lord auf Draco zu. Unfähig sich zu bewegen ließ er zu, dass ihn die aschfahlen Hand berührte. Die Haut war kalt und die langen Finger fühlten sich an wie Krallen. Er schlug den linken Ärmel von Dracos Pullover zurück und brannte ihm mit seinem Zauberstab sein dunkles Mal auf.  
  
Der Slytherin dachte sein Arm würde bersten. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem was sein Vater zum gleichen Zeitpunkt durchmachen musste, wirkte dieser Schmerz wie das leichte Zwicken einer Ameise.  
  
Genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand der Besucher dann auch wieder. Erst da ließ der Cruciatus-Fluch nach. Lucius war zwar ziemlich betäubt doch er schleppte sich zu seinem Sohn, um in beschützend in den Arm zu nehmen. Lange verharrte er so. Dracos Mutter weinte immer noch. Es hatte Tage gedauert, bis sie nicht bei jedem Blick, den sie auf ihren Sohn warf, in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
Langsam glitt seine rechte Hand auf den linken Unterarm. Konnte der dunkle Lord, trotz Dumbledores Zauber, ihn durch das Mal finden?  
  
Doch die Schmerzen waren noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Der Verlust seiner gewohnten Umgebung tat viel mehr weh. Die Muggel lebten in einer sterilen Welt, die so gar nichts mit der seinen gemein hatte. Bestand sein Zimmer auf dem elterlichen Landsitz aus schweren Möbeln, die für einen Muggel wie aus dem Mittelalter aussahen, so hatte er hier leichte Holzmöbel. Ein Bett, dessen Gestell aus dem billigsten Edelstahl hergestellt worden war und überall Kunststoff. Nein, hier fühlte er sich wirklich nicht wohl.  
  
Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und der Junge, der bis vor wenigen Tagen noch Draco Malfoy war, saß auf dem Balkon der zu seinem Zimmer gehörte. Die Ruhe machte ihn nervös. Bei seinen Eltern wäre schon längst wieder irgend etwas zu Bruch gegangen oder eine der Hauselfen bitterlich bestraft worden.  
  
Am vergangenen Abend hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt unbedingt seinem Vater zu schreiben. Er würde ihn sicherlich rausholen. Nur er konnte ihm helfen.  
  
Nachdem seine zugeteilten Zieheltern endlich schlafen gegangen waren, schlich er auf der Suche nach Pergament durch das Haus. Doch er konnte nirgends welches finden. Natürlich gab es Muggelpapier, doch so etwas konnte man keinem Lucius Malfoy vorlegen. Allerdings ging Draco der Gedanke durch den Kopf, das sein Vater dann erst recht auftauchen würde und das war es doch schließlich, was er wollte.  
  
Da Janet sich in der Muggelwelt als Archäologin versuchte, standen überall im Haus ägyptische Reliquien herum. Wie konnte eine Hexe nur so tief sinken? Die buddeln den ganzen Tag in der Erde herum und graben alte Töpfe, Pfannen und Skelette aus. Fantastisch. Aber das ist noch nicht mal das Bescheuertste von allem, nein, Draco/David hatte sich nur noch gewünscht schnell aus diesem Irrenhaus wieder verschwinden zu können, als er die Gerätschaften für diese Arbeit sah. Die Tante benutzte keine ordentliche Schaufel. Nein! Das waren ein Pinsel und eine Art Löffel. Wenn die damit auf Vaters Landsitz anfangen würde die ganzen Skelette dort auszugraben, wäre sie Jahrtausende beschäftigt.  
  
Auf alle Fälle nahm er sich dann eine der ägyptischen Schriftrollen, die überall in kleinen Glasvitrinen ausstanden. Würde schon keiner vermissen. Nächstes Problem war die Feder. Jason, der Ehemann Janets hatte ihm seine Schulsachen weggenommen, da er der Meinung war Draco/David würde sich noch viel zu sehr mit der anderen Welt abgeben. Für Hausaufgaben gab es noch die letzte Ferienwoche. Das genügt. Er hielt es für besser wenn er mal rausginge und sich ein paar Freunde suche. Nun war es jedoch so, dass nur er in diesem Haus im Besitz einer Feder war. Mit diesen Muggelstiften konnte er nicht umgehen. Das wollte er auch gar nicht. Lucius hat ihm immer beigebracht stolz auf seine Herkunft zu sein. Bei den Malfoys wurde alles schriftliche mit Feder und Tinte erledigt. Das war das Werkzeug eines Zauberers. Diese Primitiven Erleichterungen der Muggel geziemten sich nicht.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer stand ein großer Käfig mit je zwei roten und zwei blauen Ara- Papageien. War nicht einfach, da ihm einer davon in die Hand pickte, aber er schaffte es dem einen eine wunderschöne blaue Feder auszureißen. Nächstes Problem erfolgreich gelöst.  
  
Nach Tinte suchte er dann schon gar nicht mehr, denn er war zuvor schon alle Schränke, Schubladen und Nischen durchgegangen. Doch was konnte er nehmen? Letztendlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er lief in die Küche und holte eine kleine Schale aus dem Schrank die er auf den Tisch stellte. Dann nahm er sich eines der Messer, welche in einem großen Holzpflock steckten und schnitt sich den Arm auf. Das Blut ließ er in die Schale tropfen. Nun konnte er den Brief schreiben. Sein Vater würde sofort merken, wie dreckig es seinem Sohn ging und ihn holen. Die Nachricht war nicht sehr lang:  
  
Hol mich nach Hause. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr durch. Die zwingen mich die ganze Zeit Muggelsachen zu tun und mir Muggeldinge anzusehen, mit Muggeldingen umzugehen, sowie mir damit die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich stürz mich ins Meer, wenn das nicht bald ein Ende hat.  
  
Sorgfältig las er das Geschriebene noch einmal durch. Nichts was verbessert werden müsste. Draco lief in den Garten. Seit er hier war, hatte er noch keine einzige Eule gesehen. Wo kam nur die Post der Muggel her?  
  
Aber Eulen gab es überall auf der Welt, auch wenn man am anderen Ende in Australien ist. Lange suchte er und entdeckte dabei Winkel des Gartens, die er vorher nicht kannte. Das Grundstück war einfach riesig. Doch die erwünschte Eule blieb aus.  
  
Entmutigt ging er wieder ins Haus zurück. Er würde sich in den frühen Morgenstunden darum kümmern müssen.  
  
Und nun saß er hier. Beobachtete das Glitzern der reflektierenden Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Ozean. Das Haus war nur wenige Meter vom Strand entfernt. Die große Grasfläche schien nachträglich angebracht, denn der Sandteil war besonders schmal im Gegensatz zu den öffentlichen Plätzen, an denen Draco die letzten Tage immer wieder vorbeigekommen war. An einem kurzem Holzsteg war das weiße Segelboot von Janet und Jason angetaut. Schon mehrmals fiel der Vorschlag, doch mal eine kleine Segeltour zu unternehmen. Sie könnten die umliegenden Inseln anfahren und dort Zelten.  
  
Hoffentlich kenterte das Boot unterwegs und ein paar hungrige Haie sind gerade in der Nähe. Auf so einen Quatsch hatte Draco gleich gar keine Lust.  
  
So, dachte er, jetzt werde ich mal versuchen, ob ich diesen Brief nicht doch unter die Leute bringen kann. Leise schlich er zu dem nahe gelegenen Schlafzimmer. Auch das war anders, als zu Hause. Zwischen den Schlafzimmern Dracos und seiner Eltern lagen zwei Stockwerke. Zudem befanden sich beide in vollkommen verschiedenen Flügeln der Burg.  
  
Die beiden Verrückten schliefen noch. Sieht auch nicht so aus, als würden sie jeden Moment aufwachen. Dann kann ihn auch niemand vermissen. Leise ging er die Stufen herab und verließ durch einen Seiteneingang das Haus. 


End file.
